


Make Way for the New Girl Wonder.

by museofspeed



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-10
Updated: 2008-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's costume is missing (again), and Helena's missing too. And Two-Face is attacking a toilet paper warehouse. Tim's only been Batman for six months and Bruce is going to kill him if his little girl gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Way for the New Girl Wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another [JusticeVerse](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/53865.html) fic! Thanks for [](http://julius12.livejournal.com/profile)[julius12](http://julius12.livejournal.com/) for the speedy Beta.

**Title:** Make Way for the New Girl Wonder.  
**Fandom:** Batman.  
**Characters:** Helena Kyle-Wayne, Tim Drake, Oracle, Two-Face, Steph Brown/Cass Cain, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Commissioner Renee Montoya.  
**[Prompt:](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/32676.html#cutid3)** [](http://wtf27.livejournal.com/profile)[**wtf27**](http://wtf27.livejournal.com/): 17. Trading Places.  
**Word Count:** 1,100  
**Rating:** G.  
**Summary:** Jason's costume is missing (again), and Helena's missing too. And Two-Face is attacking a toilet paper warehouse. Tim's only been Batman for six months and Bruce is going to kill him if his little girl gets hurt.  
**Author's Note:** Yet another [JusticeVerse](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/53865.html) fic! Thanks for [](http://julius12.livejournal.com/profile)[**julius12**](http://julius12.livejournal.com/) for the speedy Beta.

  
"Batman," Oracle said.

It took Tim a moment to respond. He'd been Batman for half a year already, but he still wasn't used to it. "I'm here, O," he said. "What's up?"

"Helena Wayne's missing," Barbara said.

"Dammit," Tim said. "How's Bruce taking it?"

"Selina can barely keep him from going to the basement," Oracle said.

"Damn," Tim said again. "Any leads? Ransom notes? Anything?"

"All evidence points to Hel running away," Oracle said. "And Batman, the costume in the memorial's missing."

"Oh, _no,_ " Tim said.

"Two-Face is currently robbing a warehouse filled with double-ply toilet paper. I think you should start looking there."

"On my way," Tim said. "Double-ply toilet paper?"

"He's criminally insane. Don't expect _me_ to understand him," Oracle said crossly. "But I do think that there's more to it than that. Dinah's been looking into the company that owns the warehouse."

"On my way now. Batman out." Tim stepped on the gas of the Batmobile. Although he'd initially been reluctant to take up the mantle, he had to admit, it was worth it to drive the Batmobile. It was a _cool_ car.

 

 

Tim jumped out of the Batmobile and snuck into the warehouse.

"You'll never get away with this, Two-Face!" said a girl wearing Jason's old costume. Helena. Tim mentally groaned. Bruce was going to _kill_ him.

"You think you can stop me, little girl?" Two-Face said. "What happened to the other Robin? Wasn't there a boy? Older than you?"

"That's none of your business," Helena said stubbornly. "But this toilet paper is under my protection."

"You're a fool, girl." Two-Face flipped his coin into the air. It twirled down and landed. Scarred side up. "Shoot her," Two-Face said.

Bruce would _really_ kill him if Helena were hurt. He swung out of the shadows and took out the gunmen.

"Batman!" Helena said.

"We'll talk about this later," Tim said. "For now, you have to follow my orders. Do you understand?"

"Sure, Bats," Helena said. "Let's go!"

 

 

"That was cool," Helena said as Tim tied Two-Face up. "Can we do it again?"

"Wait," Tim said. "Alright, Dent, what's the deal? Toilet paper? _Really?_ "

"Cuddlez Toilet Paper's a front for a drug company," Two-Face said, scowling. "It was between turning these crates of double-ply toilet paper over to Gotham's finest – anonymously of course – or robbing the museum of the pair of priceless second century vases. My coin landed good side up, so I went for the drug bust."

"We appreciate it," Tim said. "Did you get that?"

"Yeah," Helena said.

"Not you," Tim said.

"I got it too," Oracle said in his ear. "If Two-Face is telling the truth, then we're right about the drugs. I'll send Canary over later."

"Alright," Tim said. "Dent, you're still criminally insane and wanted, so expect –"

He dived out of the way as Two-Face pulled a gun from the shoe on his scarred side and shot. The bullet missed him, but Helena was not so lucky.

"Aargh!" Helena shouted as the bullet nicked her shoulder.

"Robin!" Tim shouted. He knocked the gun out of Two-Face's hand with a batarang and rushed to Helena's side.

"I'm okay," she said. "Don't let him get away!"

"He won't," Tim said. "He's cuffed, and he lost the gun. I'm calling the police and taking _you_ home."

"Dad's gonna kill me, isn't he," Helena said quietly as Tim helped her up.

"No, but he might kill _me._ I thought we had agreed that you'd let me _ask_ him before rushing off to fight crime."

"But I saw the alert and everyone else was away!" Helena said.

Tim shook his head and smirked. "Well, I'll talk to Bruce. Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

"Awesome," Helena said. "I love the Batmobile."

"Don't we all," Tim said. "And Hel?"

"Yeah?" Helena said.

"You did well tonight." Tim smiled at her.

Helena beamed. "Thanks."

 

 

"No," Bruce said.

"She's good," Tim said. "And I do need a Robin."

" _Batman_ needs a Robin," Steph chimed in.

"You know she's in peak physical form and has all of the necessary skills," Tim said. "And she held her own against Two-Face."

"She got _shot!_ " Bruce said. "I don't want Helena getting hurt."

"We've _all_ been hurt in the line of duty," Tim said.

"I think it would be good for her," Selina said.

"Not when she's still so young!" Bruce said.

"So, what's the family arguing about now?" Dick asked, walking tiredly into the room with Cass.

"Cass!" Steph squealed. "You're still alive!"

Cass grinned, and Steph ran over to kiss her hello.

"How was space?" Tim asked, looking at Dick.

"Agh, exhausting," Dick said. "It'd be nice if the Universe would just stay saved for five minutes, you know?"

"Yeah," Tim said. "Which is why it would be great for me to have some help."

"Did our little sister make her debut without telling any of us?" Dick said.

"Yep," Tim said.

"And of course Bruce is pissed," Dick said.

"Of course I'm annoyed!" Bruce said. "She's my _daughter!_ "

"Your very capable daughter," Dick said. "Very well-trained, and very stubborn, too. She'll go out with or without your permission, if I know Hel."

"Speaking of which, where exactly would she have learned a quadruple somersault?" Bruce asked.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Dick said lightly. "But what I was saying is, wouldn't you rather she had someone you trust looking out for her?"

Bruce scowled. "Fine. But we're getting Alfred to make her a new costume."

"He has one made for her already," Steph said.

"Oh, yes!" Selina said. "I've seen it. It'll look great on her."

"Okay, how long were you all planning this?" Bruce said.

"Well, she _was_ the obvious choice," Tim said.

"Fine," Bruce said. "But she's going to get extra training."

"Of course," Tim said.

 

 

"Hello, Renee," Tim said, stepping out of the shadows.

Police Commissioner Renee Montoya jumped. "Man, how did Jim ever get used to that?" she said. "Hello, Batman."

"I'd like you to meet someone," Tim said.

Helena stepped forward. She was wearing green tights, steel-toed black boots, red body armor molded to fit her form, and, of course, a domino mask. She had a whip strapped to her side. She felt like she needed to give a nod to the Cat part of her heritage, and her mom had trained her to use the whip very effectively. She'd never gotten the hang of the metal stick Tim favored.

"This is Robin," Tim said.

"Hi," Helena said.

"Nice to see it's finally a girl," Renee said. "Good luck, Robin. Hope you stay around for a long time."

"Thanks," Helena said. "I plan to."  



End file.
